1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to manure collection and storage systems, and more particularly to such a system in which the water and manure slurry in the storage receptacle is recirculated by pumping to agitate the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Systems have been provided in which manure is collected from an animal confinement facility, water is added thereto to form a slurry, and the slurry is stored for later removal, i.e., to be spread upon a field for fertilizing purposes or transported elsewhere. A crust normally forms on the top of the slurry in the storage receptacle and it is desirable to maintain this crust until such time as the slurry is to be removed in order to retain the nutrients in the slurry and to eliminate odors. At the time of removal of the slurry, however, the slurry must be agitated to break up the crust. In prior systems known to the applicant, agitation of the slurry in the storage receptacle has been accomplished by mechanical agitators of various types; however, such mechanical agitation has not been completely effective and further, adds appreciably to the overall cost of the system.